A Second Life
by vanessaweasley
Summary: They thought she was dead. They were wrong. Rated T for now, but the rating may change.Mostly warnings for language.
1. Chapter 1

_DH spoilers._

_So, here's my first fic. I'm a bit excited. This is one of my favorite pairings and I'm still in denial that JKR killed Tonks off, so I thought I had to take things into my own hands. _

_Please review so I know whether I should continue it or not._

_ I own nothing. If it were mine, Tonks and Fred would be alive._

* * *

Everything was black.

The first thing that Tonks was aware of was that everything was black and her head felt like it was smashed in by a particularly vicious bludger.

_Just breathe_, she thought.

And with that she took a great steadying breath and then a long slow exhale.

The last thing she remembered was dueling death eaters in a corridor off of the entrance hall with Remus beside her.

After throwing a particularly effective stunner at Avery, Remus looked up at her with pride shown on his face. This distraction was just enough for Dolohov to send the most unforgivable of curses at Remus. He died in a flash of green light, with a look of love and admiration for his wife shown on his face.

Dolohov sent a silent curse at Tonks. Blue light and she was thrown in the air and landed ten feet away on her back. She couldn't get up. Eyes closed, her thoughts turned to Teddy. She desperately wanted to be back with him. He couldn't grow up without both of his parents.

She felt cold hands on her face. Opening her eyes she saw a blurry face looking down on her. Dark hair forming a curtain over her. As her vision cleared, the face looked like her mum's, but different. Then she realized it was her loathsome aunt, Bellatrix.

Her aunt didn't say anything, just uncorked a potion vial with deep red liquid in it, and forced it into Tonks' mouth, making sure she swallowed every last drop.

Everything started to get foggy. As her eyes closed, the last thing Tonks heard was, "Blood is important. For your mother, you will live."

Now, she had no idea where she was.

Opening her eyes, everything was dim. Tonks could smell dirt, blood and the underlying stench of decay.

Although every muscle in her body was protesting, Tonks gingerly lifted her head to look around. She realized that she was in the Great Hall. Surrounded by the dead from the battle.

Panicking, she thought, _they thought I was dead, but I'm not. I just want to go home._

She heard voices outside the door to the hall.

"Mr, Weasley, I don't think it's healthy for you to go in there again."

It sounded like McGonagall

"Please Professor, I just need to see her again. I just can't believe she's gone."

It was Charlie. He sounded so forlorn and so defeated.

"I know you care for her. I still remember you two at school, you were inseparable." McGonagall dabbed a cloth to her eyes and then looked at him softly. "Okay Weasley, just a moment though. You need to accept that she has passed."

"Thank you Professor."

Walking into the Great Hall Charlie barley registered the dimness or the smell of death and sacrifice in the air. He focused on the spot in the far left corner of the hall, where she was lying on the floor.

As he approached, he heard a low moan. A shiver ran up his spine.

_I know that voice, that moan. _

And he looked down into her eyes as she was staring back up at him.

Tonks was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie?" Tonks whispered in a small voice.

"Tonks, I…How….I thought you were dead." He looked at her and then knelt down so she could see him better.

"The last thing I remember was Bellatrix forcing me to drink a potion."

Charlie stared at her face and was thinking long and hard. None of this made any sense. How could she be alive? This couldn't be right.

"Charlie, do you think you could help me up?" Tonks looked at him pleadingly.

It wasn't like her to ask for help. Either she was in such bad shape she knew she couldn't move on her own, or…

It wasn't really her.

Charlie's eyes formed into slits and a stony expression formed on his face. He stood up and started to reach for his wand.

"I'm sorry," it was barely a whisper, "but how do I know it's really you?" His gaze met hers and it was so full of fear, loathing and what almost looked like hope.

"What did I do to you the first day we met on the Hogwart's Express first year?"_ Please be her_, he thought desperately.

She looked so small and so lost. "That's a trick question. We didn't meet on the Express. It was the week before, in Flourish and Blotts, when you dropped a chocolate frog down my shirt. It scared the crap out of me and I managed to knock down the display case of the new Martin Miggs.

Charlie, it's me, I promise. My son's name is Teddy, after my father, I married Remus the beginning of last summer, Remus is a werewolf and his nickname is Moony, I spent the last week of July at your house every summer during school, you used to call me snitch after I managed to let that charmed snitch loose in potions class and it flew up Snape's nose, we became friends on the Express but you wouldn't talk to me for a week because I wasn't sorted into the same house as you. I…"

Her voice became weak now, and she looked away from him, tears streaming down her face. "You were my first kiss, I lost my virginity to you. And you were the first of the two men that I have ever loved."

At that last word her eyes snapped up and met his. He stood there, gob smacked. And then as if in a daze, he slowly leaned down and embraced her. She was crying in earnest now. Deep sobs wracked her body and he just held her tighter.

"I can't believe he's gone. What am I going to do? What? I….it wasn't supposed to be like this. We weren't supposed to be alone. Teddy won't even know him. I can't do this without him…"

At this Charlie interrupted her, he took her chin in his hand and guided her face to look at him, "Look at me Nym, You aren't alone. You still have your mother, and me, and my family. And Harry and Hermione and the rest of the Order. We all care about you. "

"Thank you Charlie," she whispered.

"Can you walk, Nym?"

"I think so."

Helping her up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder they made their way to the door. After taking a couple of shaky steps, Charlie lifted her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's get you out of here Snitch."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. I'm soooo happy I finished it before the weekend. _

_Please review! _

* * *

Sitting up in her bed in the hospital wing, Tonks reflected on the last few hours. There was finally silence and solitude and she could actually think. 

When Charlie kicked open the door to the great hall, McGonagall threw a fit. She thought he had removed her dead body and was stealing away with it. She practically fainted when Tonks let out a quiet "Wotcher, Minerva."

It was bedlam after that.

McGonagall ushered them through the corridors to the hospital wing. On their way they ran into Arthur, Fleur and Percy. Bustling besides Charlie and Tonks and asking questions, they all became part of her escort to Madam Pomfrey.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on Charlie's chest and just tried to stay calm. Her body felt as though it was on fire. So she just focused on breathing and the smell of Charlie. He was so familiar and comforting. Upon entering the hospital wing, she was over come by its smell. It was actually one of her favorite scents; it smelled like antiseptic and lemons.

That was to be her last moment of peace for some time.

Charlie deposited her on one of the only free clean white beds. When Madam Pomfrey spotted them she immediately started to hover over Tonks. She put up a screen and got Tonks into a gown. While looking over her wounds and forcing potions into her mouth.

At this point Molly had heard she was alive and came charging into the hospital wing loudly yelling, "Where is she?"

Madam Pomfrey approached the worried matriarch.

"She's alright Molly, she'll be okay after a few days care. And more importantly, she's alive. So please calm down and lower your voice, there are other patients here."

"Sorry Poppy. Oh my dear girl, I can't believe it! What happened?" Molly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Molly, where's Teddy?" Tonks quickly asked.

"Your mother has him, dear. Arthur's already told Percy to send an owl to her, so hopefully they'll be here soon."

Tonks looked at Arthur and gave him a grateful smile.

"Nym, now that you're stable, why don't you tell us what happened?" asked Charlie.

Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and the hospital matron surrounded her bed.

Tonks took a deep breath and began to tell her tale.

"…And that's when Charlie came in."

Bill was the first to speak, "Madam Pomfrey, what potion do you think she was given?"

He was pacing at the end of her bed, mindlessly stroking one of the scars on his chin.

Madame Pomfrey looked pensive for a moment and then said, "I would think it's the Draught of Living Death. I would have to do some tests to be sure."

Charlie sat next to the bed and looked like he was in a fog. He shook his head and said "If it is living death, then why is she awake? I doubt she was given the antidote, there's been someone at the door of the great hall since the end of the battle, no one could have gotten in without someone seeing them."

"Can someone tell me the outcome of the battle? I assume we won, but is Harry alive? Did anyone else die?"

The Weasley's all looked at each other. Then they all looked at Charlie. He took a deep breath trying to find his words.

"Harry's alive. He's okay. There were casualties. Fred…" Charlie choked up, not able to say the words. But Tonks wasn't daft. She knew what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry. I know there's nothing I can really say." She looked away, feeling like a prat for bringing up something this sensitive.

Molly gave a weak smile as she dabbed at her eyes. "We've all had terrible losses. You included. We just have to get through it one day at a time."

As Madam Pomfrey gave her another potion to take, she ushered the group away from Tonks' s bed. "She needs her rest you can visit her later."

Tonks slept for a few hours and now that she was alone she started to think. And this wasn't necessarily a good thing. It was dark out now and the rest of the patients in the wing were asleep. Her thoughts turned to Remus. She never would of thought that they'd have this little time together.

_God_, she thought, _if he didn't waste so much time doubting and denying us we could have had so much more time, I could kill h…_

_No, I couldn't. Dolohov had already done that._

Tears leaked out of her eyes. She started to get a little panicked. She wanted Teddy to know Remus. Not just have knowledge of him from pictures and stories.

_What are we going to do?_ She was near hysterics now.

The door of the hospital wing opened. In walked a figure she new instantly. It was Charlie. She hastily wiped at her face. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She knew her effort was in vain though because her eyes were probably all red and her skin blotchy.

As Charlie approached her bed she could see he was carrying something.

Upon closer inspection she saw what looked like blue hair in his arms.

In an instant she was on her feet, ignoring the rush to her head.

"Oh, Charlie. You brought him. Thank you."

"Nym, I won't hand him over unless you're in bed. You need to take it easy."

As Tonks got back under the covers, Charlie gently passed her son into her arms. She put his head on her shoulder and just inhaled his scent, then let out a sob. She cried as she held onto her sleeping son.

Charlie sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her back. Whispering words of comfort.

"As soon as your mum came I asked her if I could bring Teddy to you. She'll be along shortly, she's just talking to McGonagall."

Tonks looked into Charlie's face and he smiled. She could still see a hint of the eleven year old she had met all those years ago. Gazing into his eyes she said, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me? You don't have to thank me. I know if the roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me. That's what we do for the one's we love."


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks was in bed, staring at the ceiling and letting her mind wander.

Teddy was with Charlie Merlin knows where. Charlie was taking him all over the place and showing him everything he knew about the castle. Not that the baby had a clue what was going on. Tonks thought maybe he just liked the tone of Charlie's voice.

Her mother and Charlie made sure to take Teddy to see Tonks several times a day. But as Andromeda kept reminding her, the Hospital Wing was no place for a baby.

She felt so useless lying there in the bed all day. There were death eaters to catch, a school to rebuild, and plenty of other things she'd rather be doing. Madame Pomfrey said she would be free to leave once her test results were back.

The door opened and Charlie came in with Teddy much as he had that first night, except the baby was awake.

Tonks spoke first, "Charlie, are you sure you don't mind looking after him? I don't want him to be a bother."

"For the tenth time, he's not a bother. And your mother, my mother and Hermione and Ginny are all vying for Teddy time, so I barely have him at all. And to be honest, I like having him around. Everyone does. You just forget the bad stuff when he's looking at you and drooling and trying to put his foot in his mouth."

Charlie looked up at her. His eyes were red and it tore at her heart.

"Oh, Charlie." Tonks said, holding her arms out for him.

He couldn't believe he was about to cry. He'd only cried once since the age of ten, and it was when he broke her heart.

With Teddy snuggled in her right arm Tonks held Charlie with her left. He wasn't sobbing, but she could feel his tears on her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, until Tonks spoke, "You haven't grieved for him yet, have you?"

"Not really. I don't really know why."

"I do."

He looked at her quizzically, "You do what?"

"I know why you kept it bottled up. You're trying to be strong for everyone else. I know what you're thinking. Your parents lost a child and almost lost all of their children, they're distraught. Bill's been through enough, and he has his wife to worry about as well. Percy just reconciled with you all, he's in no position to be strong.

"George is…I don't think there's a word for what George is, that's how lost he is right now. Ron just played a very active role in saving the world. And Ginny's too young to hold her emotions in. So, in your infinite wisdom, you thought you'd hold it all in and be the rock for everyone else."

Blue eyes met brown as Charlie looked into her eyes. He had the ghost of a smile on his lips. "When did you get so insightful Snitch?" he whispered.

Neither of them looked away as their faces slowly inched towards one another.

Tonks felt a shiver go down her spine as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

It was then that she realized how much she might want this, and at the same time she knew she couldn't handle whatever _this_ was right now.

His lips were sweeping over her face. Her eyelids, temple, nose chin lips…"

"Nymphadora, I have the results of your tests."

Madame Pomfrey had just walked in through the screen, looking down at her clipboard and completely oblivious to what she had interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could take young Mr. Lupin and step out for a moment while I speak with my patient?"

Madame Pomfrey had a grave look on her face.

Tonks was scared. _Why does she look so serious?_

"He…He can stay. I'll probably tell him later anyway."

"Alright then. It was the Draught of Living Death that was administered to you by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks looked puzzled, "Then how did I wake up without being given the antidote?"

"As a metamorphmagus, your cells absorbed the side effects of the potion. However, it killed those cells' ability to function properly. I doubt it can be reversed, but this is extremely rare, possibly a unique case. I'm afraid to say it, but I don't think you will be able to morph anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's Chapter 5, let me know what you think.  
**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

Tonks was utterly and completely gob smacked. She sat there with her mouth open staring at Madame Pomfrey. She didn't know what to think. 

In an unnaturally high voice she said, "I…I'm free to go right? You said once the results were in that I could leave."

Madame Pomfrey looked a little confused, " Yes, I suppose so, but…"

"Good, I'm going to go then," Tonks interrupted. She looked like she was in a shocked trance. Wearing a pale blue button down pajama shirt and matching pants she stood up, slid her slippers on her feet and put on the navy dressing gown that was folded over the chair next to her bed.

Without looking at him, she said dazedly, "Charlie, look after Teddy, will you?"

"Sure, but Nym, where are you going? You've just had a terrible shock, why don't we bring Teddy to your mum and go for a walk around the lake. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But please, don't shut me out," Charlie said desperately, gingerly touching her hand.

"Charlie, I promise, I won't shut you out, but…"

Her voice sounded panicked. She pulled her hand away from him. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I just need to be alone. I have to think and I need to get the hell out of this room. Thanks for everything, I'll see you later, really, I promise."

Charlie had Teddy in his arms, his head resting on Charlie's shoulder. Tonks reached out and swept her hand over her son's face. She leaned in and kissed his chubby cheek. Then she was gone.

Charlie made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. That's where they were all staying, at least until the memorial service that was to be held in three days.

He still loved her. He didn't even realize it until he thought she was gone forever. When they broke up five years ago he knew she'd always have a place in his heart. But this was different; it was how he felt before that. Every time he sat with her in hospital he felt content, like he could stay just like that forever.

And her son…Teddy was so much like her. Charlie could never forget that Teddy was also Remus's, but Lupin was a good man, Charlie could respect that.

_But I'm a good man too…what am I thinking? She's still in mourning, and she's lost her powers. She's got a lot of recovering to do…_

_But she kissed me back._

Charlie snapped out of his reverie as he came to the fat lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Victory."

Stepping into the common room, Charlie looked around. It was mainly his family, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and a few of Ron's classmates staying in the tower. Right now, there were only a few people around. Ron and Hermione were huddled in the corner in an armchair, looking very comfortable with their arms around each other. Charlie cracked a grin. He was glad his brother got his head out of his arse and did something about his feelings for Hermione. He didn't know her extremely well, but he knew she was perfect for Ron.

Ginny was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, talking to Luna. And Harry was sitting on the windowsill, looking out onto the grounds.

And there was Andromeda, in a chair reading a book. He walked over to her.

Looking up, she smiled and held her arms out to take her grandson. "How is the patient today, Charlie?"

"She's…Madame Pomfrey got the results back. Everything is fine, but, well, I'm sure Tonks would rather tell you, but I think you should know sooner rather than later, the potion _was_ Draught of Living Death, and it did something to her morphing abilities, she probably won't be able to morph anymore."

Andromeda contemplated what he said. After a while she spoke, "She must be devastated, but at least she's alive," she smiled sadly, "were there any other problems?"

"No, but she's a bit distressed. She ran off. Said she needed time to think."

Andromeda reached out and patted Charlie's arm. "She'll be alright Charlie, give her time, she'll come around."

Charlie tried to spend the rest of his day being productive and not going crazy from the thoughts running through his head. He went down to the entrance hall to try and find McGonagall to ask her what he could do to help. She sent him outside to remove debris that was left over from the final battle. He spent the afternoon vanishing bricks and other rubble from the grounds. From what he understood, next month a magical construction company would be coming to Hogwarts to do the major repairs on the castle.

By dinnertime Tonks still hadn't showed up, Charlie decided to give her a few more hours before he tracked her down.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews, I absolutely love getting them!**_

_**Chapter 6 is here, and it's the longest yet!**_

_** Warning for language. I have a filthy mouth, why shouldn't Charlie?  
**_

* * *

When Tonks left the hospital wing she had no idea where she was going. She just let her feet go and soon she found herself in front of a flight of stairs. It was the astronomy tower. As she ascended the stairs, dressing gown billowing behind her, she caught sight of her reflection in the window. She stopped dead in her tracks. 

She couldn't stop staring at the reflection looking back at her. She looked so small, insignificant and scared. The months of being terrified for everyone she loved had definitely take their toll. She had lost "the baby weight," as her mother called it, almost immediately. Then stress and depression played their part.

Her clothes hung on her. Her skin was like moonlit alabaster. Big dark eyes stared out from under the fringe on her forehead. Her hair was its natural chestnut brown. It was longer than when she wore it spiky, but still on the short and choppy side. She didn't like this Tonks. This fragile, weak, insecure woman staring out from her reflection. She was vibrant, bold, assertive, and strong…

Tears leaked from her eyes. She was so frustrated.

_Madame Pomfrey was wrong. I can still morph._

Squeezing her eyes shut and pinching up her face, she desperately thought _pink_.

When she opened her eyes nothing had happened.

Last year when she was depressed over Remus rejecting her and she couldn't morph, there were still changes when she tried, but they wouldn't hold. Now, it was like she hadn't even attempted it.

She let out an angry yell and punched the window with her fist. The glass shattered and her hand hurt and was bleeding a little. But for just one moment she felt a little better about things.

Tonks continued up the stairs. She felt like she was suffocating. She needed fresh air. Finally she reached the door. Pushing it open, she ran to the end of the tower until she reached the balustrades. Gasping for breath she stood there and looked over the grounds.

After a few moments she let out a sob and screamed, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Her voice echoed off the stone towers surrounding her. She sank down onto the floor pulled her knees to her chest and wept. She defined herself by her powers. Everyone knew her as Tonks, the metamorphmagus auror. She wanted Remus. He always made her see the positive side of things that upset her. He had such a way to make those irksome little things that bothered her to disappear. Reaching into her shirt she pulled at the chain around her neck. Her wedding band was dangling at the end of the chain. Clutching the ring in her hands she read the inscription:

_To the stars, to the moon, to the sun, our love is eternal_

A sedate calm came over her. She held the ring to her chest. Soon she was getting drowsy. Her last thoughts were that she ought to find Charlie, but that could wait, she could rest her eyes for a few moments…

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the common room with his family. Tonks still hadn't showed up. It was then that he spoke, "I'm going to go look for Tonks. I thought she'd be back by now." 

Molly looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sure she's fine. Take your sweater Charlie, it's a bit cold tonight."

He stood up and grabbed his green Weasley sweater off the back of his chair. As Charlie neared the portrait hole Harry approached him.

"Charlie, I know your looking for Tonks, I can help you find her."

Charlie was grateful for Harry's offer, but he wanted to be alone. "No Harry, it's alright, thanks anyway."

"No, I can tell you exactly where she is," Harry said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared before Charlie's eyes. He noticed the moving dots with names on them. "That's some map you have Harry."

"Thanks, my dad and his friends made it when they were at school. There she is, at the top of the astronomy tower.

He wasn't surprised.

* * *

Charlie opened the door at the top of the tower and stepped out into the cool night air. The first thing he noticed was Tonks. She was crouched in the fetal position on the floor and fast asleep. 

His heart dropped as he approached her; he could see her body shaking from the cold. He quickly got down on the floor next to her and scooped her into his lap. He took off his sweater and got it on her as best he could. Holding her as tightly as possible he tried to wake her,

"Come on Nym, it's time to wake up."

His voice was calm and soothing, but inside he was panicking, his heart racing. She was freezing and unresponsive.

_You're just being paranoid Weasley, she's fine._

Charlie cupped her face with his hands. His voice started to sound a little frantic, "Come on Tonks, you've got to get up now. We've got to get you inside."

He continued to hold her and rub his warmth into her skin. Just as he kissed her forehead he heard her give out a low moan.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Nym, it's eleven at night and you were still gone, I came looking for you."

"How did you know where to look?"

"Harry helped me, but I wasn't shocked you were here, I mean we did spend a lot of time here seventh year," he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha-Ha," she said dryly and then continued, "Charlie, I'm cold." She snuggled into his chest to get warmer.

"Of course you are, it's spring in Northern Scotland, of course it's cold." He was getting a little annoyed now. She was being so rash, and she needed to take better care of herself.

Then he caught sight of her hand.

"Why the fuck is your hand a bloody mess?"

She looked away from him and sounded ashamed, "Oh, that. Yeah, I might have punched a window."

"Well, lets get you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll get you warm and fix your…"

"No!" Tonks interrupted, "Please Charlie, not there, I can't, not again," she whimpered. She was near hysterics. Charlie just held her tighter and tried to soothe her. She was crying now and he just wanted to make her problems disappear.

"It's ok Nym, we'll just go inside and I'll take you to Gryffindor tower and fix your hand up. Then we can get one of the house elves to set you up with something to eat. Come to think of it, I could probably use a snack as well," he gave a little chuckle and nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

She had been doing so well since he found her alive in the Great Hall and the news Madame Pomfrey gave her this morning completely shattered her. Gone was the confident, vivacious woman; she was replaced by this tenuous waif. He knew the real Tonks was in there somewhere though. Only his Nym would punch a window out of pure anger and frustration. She just needed time to heal.

Tonks had her arms wrapped around Charlie. Her fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She was so confused. She had always loved Charlie. When they broke up she was a wreck. Over time she got over their breakup but never really over him. Sure, a few wizards at the ministry had asked her out, but she usually declined. It wasn't until she had met Remus that anyone piqued her interest. Their relationship started with friendship and evolved into passionate love. She knew she would love him for the rest of her life. But she was given a second chance; something many people would kill to have.

Right there she decided she would let things progress with Charlie, but slowly. She had to get her life back together. And she vowed then and there that Teddy would be her number one priority.

"Charlie I'm cold."

"I know Snitch, let's get out of here." With that he kissed her cheek, picked her up and headed for his room in Gryffindor tower.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We now have Chapter 7! **_

_**I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, it took me a while to get it to flow, so let me know what you think! **_

_**Just so you all know, I'm in grad school now, so if I don't update for a bit that's why, but I promise I will not abandon my baby!**_

* * *

When they arrived in Gryffindor Tower Charlie brought Tonks to the fifth year dormitory where he was staying. They had the room to themselves since so few people were staying at the castle. He put Tonks on the bed closest to the window and then took out his wand to enlarge it.

Charlie stoked her head and said, "I'll be right back Nym, I'm going to see what nosh I can get from the house elves and then I'll see if Hermione has any extra essence of dittany for your hand."

"Won't she be asleep by now?"

"Maybe, but she's been staying in Ron's room right upstairs. Don't let mum know that, by the way."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said, remembering how Molly overreacted once when she caught her and Charlie snogging the summer before sixth year.

He went into a drawer and pulled out fresh pajamas. "Here, if you want to change," he said, handing them to her.

She smiled, "Thanks Charlie."

"Not a problem," he replied, grinning, as he left the room.

When Charlie left she changed into his pajamas, rolled down the sheets of the bed and tucked herself warmly under them. As she laid there her mind started to wander. Tomorrow would be a new day and she wouldn't waste it. She planned on spending her time with Teddy and the thought of her cheerful, colorful son brought a smile to her lips.

"What are smiling about?" Charlie said playfully as he levitated a tray into the room.

"Oh, not much," she coyly retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He added with a wink. He placed the tray on the bedside table and used his wand to conjure a basin of water and a washcloth. He added a few drops of essence of dittany to the water.

With a look of concentration on his face he sat on the bed and gently took her injured hand into his large hands. He dipped the cloth into the liquid and lightly dabbed at her wounds until the blood was gone and the cuts were clean.

Tonks laughed. "Since when are you so serious?"

Charlie frowned and spat, "Since my best friend decided to punch a window and go missing for hours on end when not a week ago I was mourning her death." He turned away from her and his shoulders sagged.

She forgot how sensitive he could be, even if he didn't usually show it. She crawled across the bed behind him and stood on her knees as she tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. When he didn't shrug her off she took it as a good sign to say more.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't think. It must have been terrible for you." Her voice was small and filled with raw emotion.

She sat down behind him and straddled her legs on either side of his. She brought her arms around his chest and rested her head on his broad back.

They stayed like that for quite some time until Tonks spoke, "I'm right here Charlie, and I'm not going anywhere." Her words held an unspoken promise.

Quicker than lightning Charlie reached behind him and brought her around to sit on his lap. Holding each other as close as possible, her head on his shoulders, both of their arms clutching one to the other. He started to whisper all he yearned to say for so long.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was too young and I didn't realize what I wanted. I never stopped loving you.

"When you got married…Well I'm not gonna say I was happy, I was mad at myself though, not you. And I know you're going to need time, and I might not always be patient but I promise I'll wait for you, I will always be here." His voice was strained, trying to hold in the tide of emotion that was beginning to overwhelm him.

She was overcome with feeling. This wonderful man melted her heart. A year ago she never thought this was where her life would be at this moment, but she decided she would take things as they came. "Charlie, I love you too. But you're right, I do need time. I still love Remus. I know he's gone, but if I jump right in with you, I feel like that might cheapen his memory, and our relationship too. Does that make sense?"

He didn't love the idea of not being able to be with her in every sense, but he understood.

"Like I said, I'll wait for you. Doesn't mean I can't _try_ anything though." He said playfully as he nipped her neck.

She laughed hysterically as he threw her on the bed and tickled her mercilessly. He started blowing raspberries on her cheeks, than her neck and stomach. They were both breathless as he hovered above her. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. She tentatively kissed him back. His mouth was so hot and intoxicating that she almost lost herself. Pulling back she kissed his cheek and said, "Why don't we have some of that food you brought up?"

* * *

An hour later they were sitting on the bed, the remains of their snack left on the tray, reminiscing about their Hogwarts days.

"What about that time you convinced the 6th year Hufflepuff prefects that you were in our house when they found us in our common room at two in the morning?" Tonks said, beaming at him.

"I know, I can't believe they were really that daft. I mean, I caught the snitch and we won against Hufflepuff that afternoon, and they still had no idea who I was."

"Ok, Mr. Cocky, you don't have to rub it in, we we're horrible at quidditch. I'm not too proud to admit it." She gave a great wide yawn.

"Alright, alright, but you have to accept it, I was spectacular." He cheekily smiled at her and then added, "I saw that yawn Nymphadora, I know I'm tired, and even though you had quite a nap today, you've had a rough week, I'm sure you're knackered."

He got under the covers and lifted them up for her to join him. She obliged and slid under, turning on her side. Charlie spooned behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She fell asleep thinking _I could get used to this_. She vaguely heard him say "Night Nym." before her world descended into welcome darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another chapter up! I didn't even think I would get to it this weekend. _**

_** If you review please give me some feedback as to what you want to happen or think will happen, I'm a little intrigued to know what everyone thinks. So, Please review!!!! (pretty please, with sugar on top and all that!)**  
_

* * *

Bright, warm sunlight was streaming through the window of the fifth year boys dormitory. Tonks lay there, half way between being sleep and awake, too comfortable to move. Charlie was gently stroking her cheek and she wasn't sure if it would further rouse her or lull her back to sleep. 

_That hand is too soft and delicate to be Charlie's_, she thought.

Opening her eyes, Tonks saw the very relieved face of her mother.

"Morning Mum," Tonks croaked.

"Good morning Dora," Andromeda said softly. "You've had me so worried."

Tonks sat up and leaned into her mother. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter and whispered in her ear, "My poor darling, you have had quite a rough week."

Tonks felt her eyes get hot and the lump rise in her throat, as the tears started to come she let out a sob. Something about the comfort from her mother made her so relieved she cried even harder.

Andromeda just held her Nymphadora closer. They always had their differences. Andromeda may have defied the importance her family placed on blood purity; but she was still bred to be a pureblooded elite member of wizarding society, and certain habits never die. Andromeda tried to teach her daughter etiquette, but from early on it was a lost cause. Her clumsy daughter wasn't interested in tea parties and needlepoint. Nymphadora wanted to play in the dirt, chase other children around, and be a "roarer" when she grew up. Over time, Andromeda learned to accept this, but it became a sore point between mother and daughter, and the rift was formed.

When she started Hogwarts, Nymphadora immediately dropped her "horrid" first name and became infatuated with the Weasley family. At holidays and summer breaks all she would talk about were Charlie and Bill Weasley. When she let her stay at the Burrow, Andromeda was resentful of Molly Weasley. She knew she was being foolish but she couldn't help but envy the robust, fertile matriarch. Andromeda had wanted more children but it seemed nature would only bless her with Dora. And some how being around Molly made her feel inferior as a woman. It didn't help that Molly taught _her _daughter how to bake cookies. Dora never wanted to help Andromeda in the kitchen, regardless of what she was making.

When Charlie broke up with Dora, Andromeda was there, soothing her broken heart with sweets, muggle romance movies, and a girls' night out.

After Dora finished at Hogwarts, Andromeda didn't want her only child to choose such a dangerous career. However, it was the proudest day of Andromeda's life when her daughter graduated from auror training with top honors, despite her problems with stealth and tracking.

Andromeda was furious when Dora took up with Remus Lupin. What kind of life could she have with a werewolf? Not to mention he was way too old for her. Very few people had known or realized Dora was pregnant before they were married. They definitely wouldn't have wed as quickly or at all if she weren't.

Lupin was not her first choice of a husband for her daughter. Over time though, he proved his love for his wife and then his son. And Andromeda could respect that. She was even grieved over his death; he helped her cope when Ted died and she had gradually learned to even like her son in law.

And now it seemed as though Charlie Weasley was back in the picture. Andromeda wasn't sure how she felt about that. She didn't want Dora to rush into anything so soon after Remus died. Other people might talk. The older she got the less she cared, but again the propriety she was raised with lingered throughout her life. She didn't want her daughter to be the subject of gossip for the vapid, catty witches in the magical community. However, she was glad that Dora had someone to lean on.

As her sobs quieted, Tonks looked up at her mother and smiled, "Thanks mum, I needed that."

"It's my job, dearest. I brought an extra set of my robes for you to change into," she said, pointing to the neatly folded stack on the bedside table.

* * *

Her mum had left the room a few minutes before and now Tonks was standing in front of a mirror with her mother's very conservative, almost Victorian robes. They were really quite beautiful, but unlike anything she'd ever worn before. Even her wedding dress was plainer than this. It was a very pretty, crisp, clean, flowing white sundress hastily bought in muggle London. These were charcoal gray with a high lace neck and had small delicate buttons running up the back. She never looked less like herself. In all honesty, her natural form strongly resembled her Aunt Bellatrix more than her actual mother, which was a bit disconcerting. But she wouldn't dwell on that now; she had her day to start. 

Entering the Gryffindor common room Tonks put on a smile and approached Molly, who was sitting with Ginny and Hermione, with Teddy on her lap, gurgling happily.

"Wotcher," Tonks said, as she took a seat next to Molly, who handed Teddy over to his mother.

Tonks held Teddy up to her face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to thank you all for looking after him, I'd hate if he was a bother to you."

They all protested her declaration; Hermione looked at Tonks and said, "He wasn't a bother at all. He really is quite pleasant. I have a little cousin who screamed her head off for the first five months of her life."

Tonks laughed, "Thank Merlin I haven't had to deal with that."

Tonks stood up with Teddy in her arms and said, "Well, I'll see you all later, I'm going to take a walk around the castle."

As she walked towards the portrait hole, Hermione ran up to her. "Tonks, how's your hand? Did the essence of dittany work for you?"

"Yes, thank you so much Hermione." Tonks smiled at the young witch, "So, things are going good with Ron then?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, they really are. Finally."

"I'm happy for you Hermione. Seems like you two were made for each other." Tonks said a little downcast.

"Oh I'm so tactless. I'm really sorry about Remus. I really liked him ever since he taught us."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. But you don't have to feel bad about being happy with Ron; you have both definitely earned it. Well, I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, by the way, Charlie's by the lake, I thought you would like to know."

"Thanks."

* * *

Charlie sat by the lake on a blanket soaking in the warmth of the sun and trying to empty his mind. He found this extremely hard to do given everything that happened in the last week. George dead, Voldemort defeated, Tonks dead, then alive and now back in his life. 

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when Tonks plopped down beside him and thrust Teddy in his arms. Before she said anything she took out her wand, conjured a baby swing for her son, took Teddy from Charlie and placed him in the swing.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew those robes couldn't be hers but…"You look beautiful." He blurted out.

She stopped and just stared at him with her mouth open. "Oh very funny Charlie, I know I look like I rifled through your Aunt Muriel's drawers, but you really don't have to take the mickey."

He took her face in his hands even though she was trying to pull away from him. "Look at me Nym. I was serious. You look…I can't really describe it. You're just beautiful."

She was a bit shocked. But the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. The desire and awe that shone in his eyes made her feel beautiful, sexy and desired.

Her face softened as she smiled for him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't feel like myself."

Brushing her cheek with his thumb he said, "Of course you don't, but you will. After all, if you think about it, you haven't been yourself for your entire life." He held his hand up before she could interrupt. "I don't mean to insult you. It's just that you were able to hide behind a mask that you could manipulate when you didn't want someone to see what's on the inside. No one else is that lucky, we regular folk just have to deal with those insecurities or become consumed by them. Now you have to learn how to do that, and I definitely don't envy you for that."

She surprised him by crashing her lips down on his. When he recovered from this surprise he kissed her back with every ounce of passion she was giving to him.

Slowly pulling away, they were both breathless. Charlie spoke first, "What happened to taking it slow?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I still plan to move at a glacial pace, but I couldn't not kiss you. You really can be the sweetest man alive when you're not acting like a jackass."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been a little busy with work and school. **_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I really love them soooo much! Please give me more.  
**_

_** WARNING: There is some foul language in this chapter! **_

* * *

Tonks was in the Gryffindor common room lulling Teddy to sleep for a nap before she went down to the memorial service. She was looking for something to read on a table strewn with papers and books when she spotted a letter. She saw the name and return address on the envelope and her heart froze.

_Charlie Weasley_

_Dribach Dragon Reserve, Romania_

All things considered; war, almost dying, being widowed, her life was looking a lot better than it could have been and she was smacked with this. He had a life in Romania. How could she forget that? Could they handle a long distance relationship? Did she even want to try?

She swallowed down the emotions that were threatening to suffocate her. She couldn't do this now; she had to get to the memorial service, not stay in the tower and get hysterical. She gathered Teddy in her arms and made her way to the portrait hole.

It was a cool, clear, breezy, sunny day. Tonks made her way to the memorial service on the Hogwart's grounds, carrying a sleeping Teddy in her arms. It was to be held at the same spot where Dumbledore's service took place, and where his tomb now stood. Some of the casualties were being buried there as well today. Molly had offered to have Remus buried in the wizard graveyard near Ottery St. Catchpole, and she had accepted the offer graciously. They were having a small service for Fred and Remus in two days.

Charlie was waiting for her at the service and holding a seat for her. As she approached the chairs set up for the service she saw a group of red heads and then saw Charlie, smiling at her and waving her over. Her heart jolted when she saw him.

"Hey Nym, tyke get to asleep okay?" He said as her lovingly grazed her knee with his hand.

She gave him a forced smile and replied, "No trouble at all, as usual." She looked up and met his gaze, a sense of dread filling her stomach. _He can't leave, _she thought, _I need him to be here with me. _Their attention was forced away from each other when the elderly wizard who had officiated Dumbledore's funeral stood up.

She tried to focus on what he was saying, but Tonks's mind started to wander. She thought of all the people who were affected by this war, and the first one as well. And here they sat. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns, and half-breeds alike. Blood status didn't stop people from being hurt or murdered. Apparently hate wasn't as prejudiced as death eaters were.

Her thoughts turned to Remus. How he would have loved to see Harry come out triumphantly. She knew that meeting and bonding with Harry had actually been what Remus considered one of the highlights of his sad, practically friendless life. She smiled sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek. His life had been so harsh and grim. She would forever be happy that she could enrich what would be the last few years of his life. And give him a son. This beautiful baby in her arms would be his legacy.

Tonks stopped daydreaming when she realized everyone was standing up. The service was over and Charlie was holding his hand out to her to help her up. "Are you alright?" he said, looking concerned.

"As good as can be expected, and you?"

"I guess it was a stupid question. I still can't believe they're all gone, and that this is over."

Charlie loosely put his arm around her shoulder and they silently made their way back to the castle.

She couldn't stop thinking about that stupid letter. Every time she thought about it, the word _ROMANIA _flashed through her mind like a bolt of lightning.

_Will he leave me for his dragons again?_

She didn't know if she wanted to broach the subject with him now or let him bring it up on his own. She hoped he would stay. She didn't realize how much she wanted him there until the idea that he could leave popped into her head. Her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet. She stopped walking. Charlie took a few steps before he realized she wasn't beside him. He turned around and said "Nym, what's up?"

"I…I think I fancy a walk, will you come with me?" she asked, sounding rather flustered. "Have you seen my mum, I'll give Teddy to her."

Just then George walked up. He looked very somber but smiled at Tonks and said "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'll take him for you."

"Are you sure George? I don't want to put you out."

"Na, it's ok. It's not like I'm all that busy. Plus he's a good little runt at the end of the day." George said, with a wink and a hint of the spark in his eyes that hadn't been seen since he saw Fred's lifeless body.

"Alright then," she said, as she handed Teddy over to George. "If he gets fussy just give him to my mum. Thanks George."

Tonks started to walk off without Charlie. He thanked George again and then followed after her.

"Nym, wait up!" Charlie ran to catch up with her.

She was silent. Something was wrong. Charlie knew her well enough to know she would bottle up whatever was bothering her and then eventually explode. Sometimes she was too complicated for her own good.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with concern written all over his face.

"Nothing." She turned away from him and furiously wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

He reached out to her and quietly said, "Don't give me that shit, I know you, and I know something's making you upset."

Tonks whipped around to face him. Her eyes now red, the tears no longer contained, running down her face.

She half-heartedly pushed at his shoulders and tried to get past him. Charlie caught her arms with his hands and resisted her attempts to get away. His arms engulfed her as she broke down. She really was sick of crying.

"Nym, calm down, tell me what's wrong."

Taking gulps of fresh air she said, "I saw you got a letter from Romania. When are you leaving?"

_Fuck_, he thought. He didn't think she would take it this badly. And he definitely didn't want her to find out like this.

"Damn it Charlie, answer me!" she screamed, stomping on his foot as she did so.

Charlie looked at his feet. He didn't dare look up and face the disappointment in her eyes. But he had a right to explain. She didn't really understand all of it.

"The end of next week, but..."

"The end of next week?" she screeched. "And you didn't even bother to let me know?"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You're sorry? Where the hell does sorry leave me?"

"Stop interrupting me, and I'll tell you," he forcefully said, his eyes piercing into hers. "I am leaving at the end of next week, but it's only temporary. A month, maybe a little more than that. I have to train my replacement and pack up my stuff. I was going to ask you and Teddy to come with me, or at least come out for a week."

Tonks felt like a prize idiot. She flew off the handle for nothing. And now he was looking a little more than angry with her. She was just terrified of losing him again and it made her act irrationally.

He was facing away from her now, looking out towards the lake. Tonks approached him cautiously at first, her fingers lightly grazing his back. When he gave no reaction, she snaked her arms around his stomach and held him close. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, but I just couldn't handle the idea that you'd leave me for Romania again. Please don't be angry with me." Her voice quivered as she spoke, but she went on. "That was one of the worst times of my life, when you left. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was a wreck. And I just don't want to go through that again."

Charlie took a deep breath. He wasn't angry with her, not really, he just didn't want her to think he would ever hurt her like that again. Turning her around in his arms, Charlie squeezed her body into his. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere and I meant it. I just have to tie up loose ends there, and then it's back to England, and back to you. Forever, if you'll put up with me."

Tonks leaned in and kissed his lightly on the mouth. Her lips ghosting across his with a feather light touch. Charlie stroked her face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Expressing all he felt through this one action. He reluctantly ended it. He sank down to the grass, pulling her with him. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. Charlie sitting with Tonks between his legs, his arms wrapped around her, quietly talking and making their plans for the next few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I was very busy with grad school.**

** I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it! Please Review!**

* * *

Dusty sunlight streamed through the windows of a cozy bedroom. The walls were covered in pretty yet understated wallpaper that was cream colored with a pattern of tiny maroon roses adorned on it. There was an antique armoire in the corner and a desk between the two windows. A beige quilt covered the beautiful dark wood sleigh bed that faced the windows. On top of the bed sat a woman looking at pictures, with a faraway smile on her face.

Tonks sat on her bed at Rosehill Cottage. She wore faded jeans and a navy blue sweater, hair tucked behind her ears, and legs folded under her body.

The small, two-story house had been in Remus's family for generations, but now it was hers. There was a stack of boxes in the corner, all sealed and labeled. She was trying to get things in order, but it turned out that Remus had been quite a pack rat. She hadn't been to the house since right after they had gotten married, so it was straight out untidy. When everyone went into hiding she stayed with her parents and Remus had eventually joined them.

She was going through all his things, deciding on what she would keep for herself and Teddy, what she would give away, and others that she would straight out chuck in the bin. Why he felt the need to keep every bit of rubbish he got from Christmas crackers she would never know. However, the cleaning, sorting and packing efforts were stalled when she came across a box of loose pictures.

As long as she'd known him Remus was quite fond of taking pictures.

Remus as a small boy, looking quite happy with his mum and dad.

_Must have been before he was bit._

A slightly pale, wan Remus standing in the front garden of Rosehill Cottage, wearing Hogwarts robes and standing next to a trunk. Turning the picture over she read his mother's neat scrawl on the back, _First Day at Hogwarts._

Numerous pictures of the marauders at various ages.

A nervous looking Sirius with a young Nymphadora on his lap. She vaguely remembered that day. Sirius had just finished at Hogwarts and he had come over to say hello to Andromeda, dragging the rest of his friends along for the visit. Tonks only remembered them as those fun lads who had come to her house to play with her and give her sweets.

Christmas at Grimmauld Place two years ago. Sirius, Harry, Ginny and the Weasley twins smiling, with Father Christmas hats atop their heads.

She sighed, returning the photos to the box. "I'll have to pick up albums to put those in," she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Darling, talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity." Andromeda said cheerfully, as she walked into the room, Teddy in one arm and her wand in the other hand, levitating a tea tray.

"I thought you could use a break."

"Thanks mum," Tonks replied, taking Teddy from her mother's arms. She wouldn't even attempt to take the tea tray, as she was least likely to drop Teddy, but the tea tray, that was a whole other matter.

"Almost done then?" Andromeda asked as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Yes, just have one more box to go through. I'm junking some of this stuff but otherwise I'll save it for Teddy and I have some things to give to Harry as well."

Andromeda smiled at her daughter from her seat on the desk's chair. She took a sip of her tea and said, "Dora, I have to tell you, you handled the funeral service for Remus with such grace."

It had been a bleak Tuesday five weeks ago in Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a gray, cold, rainy day. The weather seemed to reflect the emotions of the people seated in the graveyard. The funeral service for Remus and Fred was short but honored the bravery of the two wizards who had fallen. Tonks sat in the front row with Teddy in her lap, her mother on her right, Charlie on her left, and the rest of the Weasleys–plus Harry and Hermione. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she had managed to keep the torrent inside herself from coming out, and just sat there quietly stroking Teddy's green hair.

Charlie had left the weekend following the service. He would be in Romania for two months, training his replacement and tying up loose ends. She would meet him there the last week, spend a much-needed vacation with him and then they would return home to England.

"Grace? Me? Really Mum?" She said skeptically. "I don't think that word has _ever_ been associated with me."

"You know what I mean. I know it's not easy but you seem to be coping well."

"Just barely. Honestly though, I feel like cleaning out the cottage is almost cleansing for my soul, if that makes any sense." Tonks looked down at Teddy, he lay in her arms and was barley dozing. "I'm going to put him down, be back in a tick."

* * *

That night Tonks was just getting comfortable under the quilt on her bed. Her mother had left a few hours ago and Tonks spent the rest of the evening putting the finishing touches on the cottage. Everything was now clean and immaculate. Clutter free, yet it still had that homey, warm quality that it always possessed. She was sure it wouldn't be too immaculate for long; it was her living there after all

Andromeda had stayed at the cottage for the first few days after they arrived, but although Tonks loved her mother dearly, she needed some space from her after a while.

Tonks just started to drift off to sleep when she heard a tapping at the window. It jolted her awake. When the tapping didn't cease she dragged herself out of bed and went to the window. The owl belonged to Bill Weasley. Puzzled by this, Tonks took the letter tied to his leg and offered him a biscuit from the jar she kept on the windowsill. She noticed Bill's handwriting on the envelope.

_Why would Bill be writing me at midnight?_

Removing the letter from the envelope, Tonks unfolded it, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Tonks,_

_I don't want to worry you, but I thought you _

_should know there was an accident in Romania._

_It was touch and go, but Charlie is alive._

_I know it's easy for me to say, but get a good night's sleep _

_and I'll meet you at the Burrow tomorrow morning at 9. _

_If I find out anything else before then, _

_I will let you know._

_All my love to you and Teddy,_

_Bill_

Tonks stared at the words for a moment, a vacant expression on her face. Needless to say, Tonks did not sleep well that night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Please leave some more!!!**_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, it just didn't flow for me. Hope you like it.**_

Tonks's sleep was restless that night. She tossed and turned for hours, not sure if she actually got to sleep at all. Around three in the morning she heard Teddy cry out and she got up to feed and change him. After she lulled him back to sleep, she lay in her bed to try for some rest of her own, but it never really came.

At six AM Tonks gave up on rest and dragged herself out of bed to the small bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom. After a quick shower she checked on Teddy and then headed downstairs to have a quick bite and some much needed coffee.

She forced down a piece of toast, her mind focused on Charlie. The toast was tasteless in her mouth but she tried to swallow, knowing she would need her strength. Getting up from the kitchen table, she walked over to the fireplace in the sitting room. Tonks conjured a fire. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the hearth and threw the shimmering powder into the fire. Getting on her knees she stuck her head in the fire and called out…

Andromeda Tonks sat at the countertop in her kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. This was always her morning routine. She would usually be the first to rise in the morning so she would go downstairs, make a cup of tea, peruse the newspaper and wait for her family to wake up. Even though she was now alone, her routine still did not waver. She was about to get up and prepare a light breakfast when she heard her daughter call out from the fireplace.

"Mum, are you there?" Tonks cried out into the empty room.

Tonks waited a moment and then saw her mother come to the fireplace, long hair in a braid and dressing gown hastily tied around her waist.

"Dora," Andromeda said with concern, "what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Mum, it's Charlie," Tonks started, voice unnaturally high, holding back tears. "Something happened at the dragon reserve, an accident. I don't really know anything more than that. Bill sent me an owl last night and I'm going to meet him at the Burrow at nine. Do you think you could come over and watch Teddy?"

"Oh, absolutely! Is he all right? Are you all right?"

"Mum, I don't know anything. I'm so worried about him, I…I hear Teddy crying, I've got to go."

"I'll be over soon my dear."

By the time Andromeda apparated to Rosehill Cottage Tonks had already changed, fed, washed and dressed Teddy. Tonks was now sitting on the sofa, playing with Teddy.

"Hi Mum."

"Good morning dear," Andromeda said, walking over to her daughter. She looked fresh faced, hair tied back in an elaborate twist, wearing a regal robes of forest green. Tonks always envied her mother's grace and her ability to look like royalty at eight in the morning.

Andromeda took Teddy from her arms and kissed her grandson's turquoise hair. "We'll be fine here, why don't you head on to the Burrow. I do hope Charlie is okay."

"Thanks mum." Tonks stood up apprehensively. The morning seemed to drag on so slowly but now that it was time to leave, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was really wrong with Charlie. It was much easier to pretend it might not be that bad.

Tonks disapparated on the spot and a moment later was in the back garden of the Burrow. She tentatively walked towards the back door. As she went to reach for the doorknob she heard a loud crack, turning around she saw Bill. She ran to Bill, stumbling a bit on the way. Bill reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders in order to steady her.

Tonks threw her arms around Bill. He slowly brought his arms around her and hugged her back. "Dora," Bill whispered, "he'll be okay. You know how Charlie is, loves attention that one."

Tonks let out a small chuckle into Bill's chest. "Ah, there she is," he said, slightly smiling, with the worry for his brother still etched upon his face.

Bill took her hand and led her towards the door.

Tonks and Bill walked into the empty kitchen and went through to the sitting room. Molly was nervously tidying the already neat room even more. Arthur, Ginny, Harry, George and Percy were sitting around, looking worried. Hermione and Ron were missing because they had gone to Australia in search of Hermione's parents.

When Molly saw the two of them walk into the room she immediately stopped what she was doing and drew them both into her arms in a strong embrace.

Pulling away, Tonks was the first to speak, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, one of the reserve's managers is supposed to be coming here any time now. We'll find…"

Molly was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

They all sat around the kitchen table. At the head of the table sat Charlie's superior, Freidrich Braun. The man reminded Tonks of a grizzly bear she had seen at the London zoo when she was a child. His mane of brown hair, fully grown beard, and burn scars evident on his face and hands gave him the look of someone stepped out of the wild.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Braun, for coming here." Molly said, wringing the handkerchief in her hands.

"It is no problem," he replied, in a thick Romanian accent. "Charlie is one uff our best handlers, ve vill be very sorry to see him go. Ah, but I am sure you are wanting to know his condition. Yesterday morning he vas feeding the young dragons in the nursery and ve haff a very nasty year old fireball. The fireball started to buck and Charlie vas kicked in the chest and thrown across the pen. He vas treated for internal bleeding and cuts, burns and bruises. He also broke a few reebs. He has been in and out uff consciousness since."

Everyone sat in silence and stared at the burly man as he finished speaking. Finally, Arthur cleared his mouth and started to speak, "Is there anything we can do?"

Braun thought for a moment before he spoke and said "I am thinking it might be good for someone to come. To keep him company, care for him. Do not misunderstand, we are more than capable to care for him, but it might be good for him to have someone close to him."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Tonks spoke, "I'll do it."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is, Chapter 12. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Life has been crazy hectic for me, but I assure you, I will not abandon this story. It just might take me months at a time to update.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tonks had just arrived at the dragon reserve in Romania after five hours of taking various international portkeys. Their last portkey had taken them to a small clearing in the middle of a Romanian forest. She was dirty and grimy, and so tired she felt numb. Freidrich Braun wasn't a bad travel companion though. He was stoically silent and only spoke when necessary.

"Ve vill valk from here. It ees not far now." Braun said gruffly.

Tonks stayed close behind him as he headed for the woods. They followed a small, slightly overgrown path through the forest. Her legs started to feel numb and the trees surrounding them made the air stifling. The sun was just starting to come up; she'd been awake for almost twenty-four hours. Just as she thought she couldn't go any further, Braun stopped. The trees ended here. Just past Braun Tonks could see an enormous valley littered with tents and small huts. She could smell the acrid smoke of dragon fire and even hear the beasts in the distance.

"Welcome to Dribach, Miss Tonks…" Braun said, grinning at her. "The infirmary eez on the other side uff the valley."

Tonks smiled back at him, relieved to be reaching their destination. "Are there any dragons in this area?"

"Just the nursery. The other paddocks are spread out een the area."

They walked down the paths that ran through what Tonks realized was really a small, bustling village that made up the reserve. She saw tents with doormats that had shoes haphazardly tossed near them – obviously where some of the dragon handlers lived. She wondered which one was Charlie's. There was also a long, rectangular building that had the smell of food wafting from it – she assumed this was the mess hall. The reserve started showing signs of life. There was smoke rising from chimneys, the sounds of people getting ready for the day inside their tents.

Tonks could now see a low, sterile looking building with a red cross over the door. The infirmary. As anxious as she was to see Charlie, part of her dreaded what she'd find when she was finally by his side.

They silently walked to the entrance. Braun held the door for her then she waited to follow him to Charlie's bed. They walked through white double doors into a long room with beds on either side, not all that different from the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Tonks could see a bed halfway down with the curtains drawn. She didn't know how, but she knew it was where Charlie lay.

Tonks looked at Braun questioningly and he nodded his head in the direction of the bed. Without further questioning she walked towards the bed, stopping at the curtain she took a deep breath, opened it and stepped in.

She stared at Charlie for several minutes without moving. He was sleeping on his back with his head hanging to the left. His light snoring was so familiar it consoled her.

Tonks sank into the chair next to the bed. She heard Braun talking to whom she assumed was a nurse. She heard the curtains shut and foot steps walking away. Tonks reached out and gingerly placed her hand on Charlie's; leaning back she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tonks awoke a few hours later to the sound of voices. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in the sight of Charlie sitting up in bed, being begrudgingly fed by some woman. Neither had realized she had woken up.

"I can do it myself." Charlie insisted.

"I know you are capable Charlie, but you are still weak. It's better to do less now so you can do more later." The woman laughingly replied. She had an underlying accent that Tonks couldn't place, but her English was very good.

Tonks stole a glance at her. She looked a little older then Tonks and Charlie, early thirties at the most. She was attractive in a strong, athletic way. Not quite pretty, but by no means ugly. Her thick blond hair was pulled back in a braided bun. And her bright blue eyes positively shone as she looked upon Charlie.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say she's in love with him,_ thought Tonks with a pang.

She slyly surveyed Charlie. He seemed like his normal, jovial self. He didn't seem to be flirting, but more like he was just talking to a mate.

"Honestly, Helena, I'm fine. I can feed myself, I promise. You'd think I was on death's door the way you're doting. You're almost worse than my mum."

"I'm just trying to be a friend. You were there for me when Alex died, I'm just returning the favor," the woman, Helena, replied.

"That was three years ago Hel, you don't owe me anything," Charlie said.

"I know, I just thought you would be bored and…"

"Nym! You're awake!" The jig was up, Charlie had noticed her.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Sorry I can't give you a better greeting." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Charlie," Tonks said, blushing furiously.

The woman, Helena, stood up. "I'll just get going now."

"Nonsense," Charlie started, "Nymphadora Tonks, this is Helena Braun. Helena, this is Nym."

Tonks stood up and extended her hand. The look on Charlie's face when he noticed her awake washed away any jealous feelings Tonks had towards Helena.

"It's nice to meet you Helena."

"Likewise," Helena said as she took Tonks' hand, "I better get going, I'll see you both later."

"Bye Hel."

"Nice to meet you," Tonks called after her.

Charlie pulled on Tonks' hands, pulling her to sit on his bed.

"I'm sorry I was asleep when you finally woke up," Tonks said, raising her head to meet Charlie's eyes.

"I'll forgive you…eventually. You'll just owe me." Charlie replied with a flirtatious smirk.

"Cheeky," she replied, staring into Charlie's deep blue eyes. All of a sudden she burst out sobbing.

Charlie looked at her like she had ten thousand heads and then pulled her to him as best he could in his state.

"Don't cry Snitch. I'm fine, I promise," he said soothingly in his ear. He tried to cover up the amused sound in his voice.

"Prat. I'm sorry though… I can't help it. I just… You could have died… And… and…" she let out, her sobs making what she was saying a bit unclear.

"But I didn't, I'm just a little banged up and in a couple of days we'll go back home and things will slowly go back to normal."

She knew she was being extremely childish but she didn't care, "You promise?" She asked in a high-pitched, whiney voice.

"For you, anything."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 13! I've been struggling with this story lately, but don't worry, I will finish it. That is a promise!**

**Please let me know what you think. It really helps when I'm writing the next chapters. In other words:**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *

A week later found Charlie out of the infirmary and back in his tent. It was late at night, and Tonks had fallen asleep in the bedroom of his magically expanded tent about an hour ago. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Tonks' presence in Romania was a bit disorienting, his two separate lives spectacularly clashing.

Since he couldn't fall asleep, Charlie was sitting at the table in the small kitchen going over some last minute paperwork. They would be leaving Romania in a week. It felt bittersweet in some ways. Charlie couldn't wait to truly start his life with Tonks, but at the same time he would miss Romania.

Charlie became an individual when he moved to Romania. Here he was _Charlie_ Weasley, not just _another_ Weasley. Although he was pretty sure it would be different this time around. He'd be back in England, but not at the Burrow. He'd be living with Tonks. He'd be sharing his life with her. And Teddy.

Charlie heard footsteps approaching the tent. He stood up and walked to the opening flap. Looking outside he saw Helena walking towards him. He stepped out so as not to wake up Tonks.

"Hey Hel, what brings you here at this time of night, everything okay?"

Helena looked up at Charlie, "Everything is fine. I was taking a walk and I saw your light on so I thought I'd stop by and say hello. I haven't interrupted anything, have I?"

"Nope, just going over some last minute stuff. I couldn't sleep, Nym's out cold though."

"Oh. Charlie I need to talk to you…" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Okay, that's fine…"

She locked her eyes onto his and cut in, "Just let me speak. I need to say this."

"Charlie, we've known each other for what, seven years now? I still remember when you first came here. I couldn't stand the sight of you in the beginning; so cocky and self-assured. Until that terrible burn you received the end of your first month. After that you were a little more bearable." She smiled coyly, entranced by her memories.

"Ah, well…better I learned sooner rather than later," Charlie said, blushing a bit.

Helena looked at Charlie's face and caught his eyes. "Charlie, I've been ignoring something for a long time. I think maybe it was denial. I know you're leaving and your life is pretty much set, but I have to tell you something and I would always regret it if I didn't.

"I'm in love with you Charlie. I don't know when I started to feel this way. When Alex died, I truly thought I would never love again. I never really stopped loving Alex and a part of me always will, but you guided me through that complete hell. I did not realize it then, but I think that was when I started to fall for you."

Charlie stood there, completely gob smacked. He couldn't believe she was saying these things.

Charlie had known Helena for seven years now, the first two of which she was engaged to Alex. He was smitten pretty much from the minute he met her. It didn't help that she couldn't stand him. For some reason her sneers enticed him all the more. Over time they became tentative friends and then something even closer than that. Almost family. It was hard not to get that close with the people you worked with when doing life or death work in the middle of a desolate Romanian forest.

Alex had died five years ago. Ironically not from anything dragon related. He had had a freak allergic reaction to a pepper up potion and was violently ill for months before succumbing to his sickness. At that point Charlie had given up on Helena. He was extremely close with Alex and wouldn't dare do anything to ruin that. He had decided to get over his little crush and move on. The feelings he had for her weren't buried deep down, they were just gone.

Charlie studied her face. At this point she was holding back tears and it looked like she would bolt any second.

"Hel, look at me." He took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to his. "There was a time when I would have done anything to hear you say those words. But you were happy with Alex and I couldn't do shite about that. I'm sorry, but I've moved on. I love Tonks and I couldn't imagine being without her. I really think she might be my soul mate."

"I know that Charlie. And the sick thing is I'm happy for you. I'm happy when you're happy. I will miss you though."

"How could I not miss you?" Charlie replied with a grin. He pulled her shoulders towards him and enveloped her in a massive hug. They stayed like that for several moments and didn't notice the pair of eyes inside the tent that was watching them.

* * *

Tonks woke up and saw that Charlie still hadn't come to bed. She yawned and stretched her arms above her, then got up. Going into the main area of the tent – no sign of Charlie.

Then she heard voices. She peeked out of the tent flap and saw Charlie, _her_ Charlie, talking very intimately with Helena. Her insides felt like they dropped out through her feet, and the air seemed to be sucked out the tent because she couldn't breathe. And then she heard his works.

"_I love Tonks…I really think she might be my soul mate."_

She could breathe again. She knew he was speaking truthfully, from his heart. After a few moments Tonks quietly left the entrance to the tent and slipped back into Charlie's – no, _their_ bed.

A few minutes later Tonks felt the bed dip as Charlie got in and snuggled up behind her. She pushed back into him and reveled in the feeling of his body pressed up against her.

"Nym, stop pretending your asleep, I saw you at the tent flap when I was talking to Helena," Charlie tried to say calmly. He wasn't sure what she was feeling. Did she think there was anything going on between him and Helena? He knew she loved him, but thought that she might be a bit confused after hearing his confession to Helena. Charlie knew she also wanted to take things slowly being that her husband had only died a little over a month ago.

Tonks rolled over and met Charlie's eyes. "Okay, so you caught me."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and asked, "How much of it did you hear?"

"Just that you love me and that…that you think we're soul mates. Do you really believe that Charlie?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean no one knows for sure if soul mates exist, but I'd like to think that if they do, they you're mine." He felt a little embarrassed by his admission and nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

"Charlie, don't hide from me. You can tell me anything," she said matter-of-factly. She wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know if she believed in soul mates. But she did know that this wonderful, brilliant man kept popping up throughout her life, and that she was so inexplicably drawn to him and she couldn't always understand why.

So she tried to explain it to him. "I don't really know what to think Charlie. I do know that I've loved you most of my life. A few years ago I wasn't necessarily in love with you, but I still loved you. I just thought that our romance had run its course, so I moved on. But now I feel so absolutely blessed to be like this with you again. Sometimes if feels a bit surreal, that I'm actually lying hear beside you, in your arms. And I think maybe it's meant to be."

Charlie stared at her in awe for a few moments and then brought his lips to hers and claimed them for his own. He put all of his emotion into this kiss and hoped he could convey every feeling in this one kiss. When they parted he spoke, "I love you."

She knew this was right. Whatever this was between them was supposed to be. She couldn't explain it but she knew it for sure when he kissed her. "And I you."

"So, what were you and Helena talking about?"

Charlie explained their conversation. How Helena confessed her feelings for him. He told Tonks that at one time he did love Helena, but the timing was never right. And he told her that Helena was happy for him, for them.

* * *

**Please review!**

(you know you want to)


End file.
